Fanfiksi Skandar Keynes
by ALohomora 5X
Summary: "Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" "Aku akan membunuhmu," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.
1. Chapter 1

The Days When It Comes - Chapter 1

Berjalan menyusuri heningnya danau ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaanku. Semilir angin sore bersatu dengan embusan nafasku. Kuputuskan untuk tidak pulang malam ini. Lagi pula jika aku pulang juga percuma. Tidak ada sambutan hangat keluarga, rumah pohon itu bagaikan gudang kosong saja. Seandainya Poppscab, kucing hitam yang satu itu tidak pergi, keadaan ini pasti akan jauh lebih baik. Yah, tapi apa boleh buat, Scab kecil itu pasti ingin mencari ibunya yang tiga hari lalu hilang. Tidak sepertiku, yang walau seberapa pun kerasnya aku mencari, itu tidak lebih dari pengorbanan yang percuma.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa diriku, tidak tahu dari mana aku, dan apalagi orang tuaku. Aku begitu berbeda dari teman-temanku, kupikir sedikit lebih tinggi tidak akan jadi masalah, meski pada kenyataannya hal ini membuatku semakin dikucilkan. Aku merasa semua ini bertambah tidak berguna, dan sekarang— sekali lagi—keputusharapan menyerang benakku. Aku tahu bahwa seharusnya aku bersyukur, karena pertapa tua itu masih mau mengasuhku hingga umurku menginjak tahun ketiga, dan olehnya juga aku masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain, aku menyesal masih hidup. Karena setelah tahun ketiga itu, aku sendirian, hanya ditemani dua ekor kucing yang tiba-tiba mendatangiku. Namun sekarang aku baru sadar kalau selama ini, mereka melindungiku. Ketika aku hampir terkena ledakan bubuk mesiu dari percobaan sihir Errion—teman di kelas ramuan sihir, Ibu Poppscab mendorongku, dan entah mengapa dorongan itu memindahkanku hingga seratus meter. Juga pada saat aku digigit Shania—Si Dwarf Ular—aku langsung sembuh begitu Poppscab mencakar luka itu. Lalu jika mereka meninggalkanku, aku akan benar-benar sendirian.

Ini sudah terlalu jauh, lamunanku telah menyebabkan perjalanan panjang nan aneh ini. Aku duduk di pinggiran danau Moonbeam. Bulan tampak begitu besar malam ini. Aku bisa mendengar nyanyian peri-peri hutan dengan jelas, ritmenya seakan membentuk gelombang tersendiri dalam danau. Itu pasti akan membangunkan para vila, dan mereka pasti ikut menyanyi.

Senandungan para nimfa—vila dan peri hutan—membuatku gila. Aku sempat berpikir jika aku akan melupakan segala hal ketika mendengar mereka, seperti dwarf-dwarf lain yang sudah pernah bertemu mereka.

Seseorang menutup telingaku. Keheningan yang baru saja hilang, kini muncul kembali, dan orang itu juga menutup mulutku dengan sesuatu yang kuat namun elastis. Makhluk itu mendorongku pergi, dan aku hanya sanggup menurutinya. Anehnya, dia sama sekali bukan dwarf, dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari aku, dan itu juga bisa jadi salah satu bukti kuat kalau aku memang bukan dwarf.

"Siapa kau? Makhluk apa kau?" teriakku sontak setelah dia membuka penutup mulutku. Ia berbalik dan ternyata dia seorang laki-laki, memakai sebuah topeng hitam dan hanya memperlihatkan bagian matanya di antara topeng itu dan poni kecoklatannya.

Dia tak menjawab, malah balik menatapku tajam, dan dia berjalan ke sini! Semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Aku pun mundur selangkah demi selangkah untuk menjauhinya. Sorot matanya seakan bermaksud menusukku, seperti sebuah pedang yang sudah ditempa oleh pandai besi terbaik, dan telah diasah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pipiku, suasana ini benar-benar membuatku takut , lalu aku pun menelan ludah.

Aku mati gaya, terkepung, karena sebuah pohon raksasa yang tiba-tiba berada tepat di belakangku, menghirup nafas panjang, hanya pasrah. Pemuda itu berhenti, namun kemudian ia melaju lebih kencang daripada serigala dan sekarang dia berdiri satu meter dariku, membuat kami berpandangan. Matanya bertemu mataku, sangat tidak masuk akal karena sebuah energi konyol yang timbul.

Aku merasa sangat ngeri, jadi aku menutup mataku. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang mendekat, dan kini juga dapat kudengar detak jantungku yang terlalu keras. Lelaki itu meraih telapak tanganku, dia menuliskan sesuatu di sana dan samar-samar aku malah mendengar tulisan itu, bukan membacanya.

"Poppscab aman," kata-kata itu menggema di telingaku, "Dia akan segera kembali, aku janji." Gemanya begitu dahsyat. Dan saat kubuka mata, dia sudah tidak ada.

Apa yang terjadi? Tempat ini adalah sebuah padang rumput. Bahkan di tengah gelapnya malam, aku masih bisa melihat bunga-bunga aneka warna yang semerbak di sana-sini. Tapi akhirnya aku mengenali tempat ini, ladang Floweregg, beberapa ratus meter dari rumah pohonku. Berjalan sendirian waktu malam hari tidaklah semenegangkan peristiwa tadi.

Menaiki tangga tali menuju rumah pohonku yang mungil. Home sweet home. Tibalah aku di sini, namun ini sudah larut, dan aku langsung menuju tempat tidur, lalu pergi ke alam mimpi.

Pagi yang cerah untuk sebuah musim semi, pagi dengan matahari yang disiplin. Aku ragu kalau tadi malam adalah kejadian nyata, karena bisa saja itu mimpi, dan aku tak dapat membedakan keduanya.

Masih ingin kupejamkan mata ini, hari kemarin sungguh-sungguh melelahkan. Mataku kubuka serempak mendengar sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja ada kegaduhan yang membangunkanku. Aku pun bangkit dan mendengarkan dengan saksama. Jangan-jangan ada penyusup. Kemudian ketika kubuka pintu kamarku...

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Days When It Comes – Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa!"

Aku menjerit bahagia. Poppscab sedang duduk manis di bingkai jendela. Dia telah kembali! Aku berlari dan langsung memeluknya. Entah mengapa, ia tidak beranjak atau mencoba melawan. Tak terasa aku menitikkan air mata, dia memang bukan kucing _biasa_, aku bisa merasakannya.

Sebuah bisikan kembali menghampiri telingaku. "Sekarang," suara yang menggaung dan membahana. "Kau telah mendapatkan Poppscab-mu." Aku tidak yakin apa maksudnya ini tapi aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku menduga apapun itu, pasti ada kaitannya dengan pemuda yang tadi malam.

Aku berniat menemuinya malam ini. Menggendong kucing hitam itu di tanganku, aku nekad pergi ke Danau Moonbeam. Instingku berkata ini sangat konyol, menunggu seseorang yang mungkin hanya muncul dalam mimpi, tanpa tujuan lain, selain bertanya "apa" dan "mengapa". Inilah aku, seorang gadis dengan penuh ketidakpastian.

Nimfa-nimfa itu, oh, aku yakin mereka masih di sana. Tapi sudahlah, aku tidak akan menyesal jika harus mati. Tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang lebih kuinginkan selain kematian. Harapanku untuk hidup memang sudah lama sekali hancur.

Tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tiba-tiba saja Poppscab meronta di gendonganku. Biasanya—seingatku—dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Apa ia takut? Mungkinkah sesuatu akan terjadi? Aku hampir yakin sesuatu _memang_ akan segera terjadi.

Dari sebuah sudut yang gelap, muncul bayangan hitam. Kukira dia si pemuda kemarin, namun aku salah. Dia bukanlah orang itu, sama sekali bukan. Aku menyipitkan pendanganku agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas. Minotaurus!

Aku segera berlari hingga rasanya mau terbang. Tidak peduli sampai di mana makhluk menyeramkan itu, apa dia masih jauh atau sudah dekat. Minotaurus itu tingginya sekitar lima belas kaki, dan wajah banteng yang menakutkan itu memberi peringatan padaku untuk tidak lagi membayangkan wajahnya.

Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku tidak lari seperti ini! Aku tidak takut untuk mati. Seharusnya aku melawan hewan jelek itu. Aku harus segera mendapatkan jawaban. Entah bagaimanapun caranya...

Aku hampir berhenti saat ini. Perasaanku yang ingin mati mendorongku untuk melakukannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Poppscab melompat dari gendonganku. Dia berlari ke arah monster menyeramkan itu. Hatiku pun semakin tak keruan. Aku bisa merasakan kerutan kecemasan di wajahku menjadi sangat kentara. Seperti apapun keadaannya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya mati, aku sangat menyayangi kucing itu.

"Poppscab!" teriakku padanya, "Poppscab!" ulangku berteriak lebih keras, namun tetap saja tidak diindahkan. Aku tidak bisa menunggunya untuk kembali. Aku harus menolongnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang, di kala harapan hidupku melenyap. Aku pun mengejarnya, tapi mendadak aku tak dapat berkutik. Apa yang kulihat ini menghentikan langkahku.

Bulan yang masih purnama menggantung bebas di langit, pemandangan yang tidak terelakkan ini membuat pikiranku bisu. Dia berubah, kucing itu berubah secara dramatis. Dari bayangannya, aku melihat dia semakin besar dan beralih ke bentuk yang lain. Ekornya menghilang, cakar-cakar kucingnya berubah mencadi tangan manusia, dan aku tahu sekarang bahwa dialah si pemuda yang kemarin.

Tapi mengapa? Satu pertanyaan masih belum terjawab. Pemuda yang tetap dengan topeng hitamnya itu menyerang tengkuk si minotaurus, tapi meleset, dan sekarang amukan si banteng lebih menjadi-jadi. Mino itu mengerang dan mengibaskan pentungan raksasanya, untunglah orang itu segera menghindar . Laki-laki itu pun melompat dan mencoba mencekik sang minotaurus, dan tentu saja itu nyaris sama dengan bunuh diri. Binatang besar itu mengesah dan bernapas keras-keras, lalu dia membuat si pemuda terlempat dan terjatuh pada sebuah batu besar. Apakah dia masih hidup?

Lelaki itu bangkit dengan limbung. Darah mengalir dari keningnya yang terantuk. Aku berpikir jika dia terus seperti itu, ini akan gagal. Kemudian mulai kubuat sebuah siasat. Aku berlari sejauh mungkin dan berhenti di depan sebuah pohon yang agaknya kuat dan besar. Diamater pohon itu sekitar tiga meter, dan tingginya aku tidak tahu, yang jelas pohon itu menjulang _sangat_ tinggi.

"Hey!" mereka sama sekali tak menghiraukanku dan tetap asyik bertarung. Kemudian kuambil sebuah kerikil dan kulempar pada si minotaurus, "Kemarilah hewan gendut bodoh!" seruku keras-keras ketika kulihat batu kecil itu mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Dia mulai mendengus, dia berlari kemari!

Sejauh ini strategiku berhasil. Tinggal langkah terakhir, sekaligus yang paling menentukan. _Aku sudah siap,_ kataku pada diri sendiri. Hitungan mundur_, tiga, dua, satu,_ dan...

_Brakkk!_

Kedua tanduk sang mino menancap dalam pada pohon itu, sesaat setelah aku menghindar, dan berita baiknya adalah dia tidak dapat menariknya kembali. Dia merintih kuat-kuat, aku yakin para nimfa akan mulai terbangun. Poppscab atau pemuda yang awalnya kukira Poppscab berlari secepat angin ke arahku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Khawatir, itulah yang bisa kuutangkap dari ekspresinya.

Meranggung tanganku, dia tidak berkata apapun. Dan kami sekarang ada di Taman Bunga Fargloom. Pemuda itu membuka topengnya, dan, aku terpesona. _Makhluk apa dia ini? Kenapa dia begitu sempurna? _Matanya berbinar terkena pencaran sinar bulan, kulitnya putih, wajahnya benar-benar indah. Aku belum pernah melihat laki-laki setampan dia. Jantungku merasakan getaran aneh lagi.

Dia menghirup udara dan mengembuskannya. "Aku Skandar," ucapnya lembut. "Terima kasih. Tapi ada satu hal. Satu kebenaran yang harus kauketahui."

"Katakan," aku berpikir sejenak, lalu bernapas. "Aku merasa sudah begitu lama dibohongi."

"Memang. Kau memang telah dibohongi. Aku telah membohongimu," jawabnya mengejutkanku. "Tapi itu untuk keselamatanmu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak betah dengan wujudku sebagai kucing. Tapi aku harus," aku mengangguk meski sebenarnya belum terlalu mengerti. "Di dunia dwarf, aku harus menggunakan wujud asliku."

"Kau..."

"Werecat," sahutnya. "Aku pelindungmu. Aku diberitahu oleh pertapa tua itu, jika aku menjagamu, suatu hari nanti aku akan memperoleh kebahagiaan sejati. Sekarang aku harus membawamu pergi dari negeri dwarf ini. Pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ke negerimu sendiri, negeri penyihir."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi

Aku akan sangat senang jika harus mati, "Kalau begitu bunuhlah aku."


	3. Chapter 3

The Days When It Comes – Chapter 3

(Detail part in the end of 2nd chapter)

"Kau..."

"Werecat," sahutnya. "Aku pelindungmu. Aku diberitahu oleh pertapa tua itu, jika aku menjagamu, suatu hari nanti aku akan memperoleh kebahagiaan sejati. Sekarang aku harus membawamu pergi dari negeri dwarf ini. Pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ke negerimu sendiri, negeri penyihir."

"Kau percaya pada Pria Renta itu?"

Skandar mengangguk, "Selalu. Dia adalah _Master_-ku." Pemuda itu menyentuh keningnya yang berdarah, dan luka itu langsung hilang tanpa bekas.

"Sihir apa yang kaulakukan barusan?

"Ini bukan sihir. Ini adalah _salah satu_ kemampuan kami, para werecat," dia menyeringai licik, memperlihatkan betapa tajam dan berkilau taring kucingnya.

"Salah satu?"

"Salah satu. Kami, werecat," nada bicaranya benar-benar tak terduga, kali ini melambangkan kebanggaan yang luar biasa, "sudah ada sejak masa sebelum waktu. Kemampuan kami terus bertambah setiap mileniumnya, dan kau tahu, berapa usia waktu? Jujur saja, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mereka yang sudah terlatih, bisa menggunakan hampir semua potensi itu," matanya yang lebih suram dari malam menatapku sinis, dan aku mulai merasakan kekelaman pada raut wajahnya. "Kaum yang kuat, kaum yang tangguh, kaum yang spesial." Tapi aku malah terkekeh dalam hati. Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat aneh. Dia dikalahkan seekor banteng? Apa itu masuk akal untuk seseorang yang _spesial?_

Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia termasuk dalam kaum-kaum itu. Skandar itu, lemah. "Dan kau belum terlatih," kataku ringan.

"Memang," akunya. "Tapi aku sudah mengabdikan diri pada _Master-_ku ketika baru beberapa kemampuan itu muncul. Aku berhutang budi padanya," kini pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang masa lalu, masa yang lebih lama dari ingatannya sendiri. "Kita telah membuang waktu. Kita harus pergi."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Kusangka dia akan kaget, tapi itu anggapan yang keliru. "Aku akan membunuhmu," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

Dulu,—entah mimpi atau bukan—aku pernah menerawang peristiwa ini. Peristiwa ketika seseorang berkata akan membunuhku. Dan aku tidak menyangka, makhluk yang selama ini bersamaku, yang melakukannya. Ini memperkuat fakta, bahwa aku memang penyihir, penyihir dengan bakat yang sama sekali belum terasah.

Tapi, entah mengapa, aku masih sangat menginginkan hal itu, ya, kematian. Aku akan sangat senang jika harus mati, "Kalau begitu bunuhlah aku."

(End of 2nd chapter in detail)

"Kau serius?" tanyanya dengan wajah lebih keras dari kerakal.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini."

Dia mengangguk paham. "Jika kau ingin lebih nyaman, pejamkan matamu." Ekspresinya berubah lagi, dan aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya. Aku pun menurut, dan sekilas aku bisa melihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang.

_Inilah saatnya, _pikirku. Tapi...

"Apa yang kaulakukan!" pekikku seraya mendorong pemuda itu hingga terjerembab ke rumput. Kukira dia akan membunuhku, namun kenapa dia malah berbuat seperti itu? Aku amat terperanjat, ketika tiba-tiba aku merasakan napasnya di wajahku. Ketika kubuka mata, ujung bibirnya telah menyentuh ujung milikku. Dia bangkit dan sontak aku mundur serta berteriak, "Jangan mendekat!"

Senyum tipis melengkung di wajahnya yang sempurna. "Kenapa?" aku memberengut ke arahnya, dia berbahaya. Pedang yang tadi dibawanya telah tertancap di tanah dan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. "Kau bilang kau tidak pernah seserius ini?" tanyanya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" aku hampir menangis. Dan sekarang aku memang menangis, menangis yang benar sungguh menangis. Aku tidak percaya ini. Setelah sekian lama menanti, harapanku untuk mati pupus di tengah jalan. Aku ingin membencinya, tapi aku baru sadar kalau aku mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku berlari menjauh entah ke mana aku tidak tahu lagi. Perasaan yang hampa dan tidak jelas. Aku juga tidak tahu, apa sebabnya aku melakukan ini. Dan kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku? Aku kosong. Aku buntu. Aku mati rasa.

Aku masih berlari dan tiba-tiba saja aku tersandung sesuatu, dan jatuh. Perih, tapi luka kecil ini tidak sebanding dengan perihnya hatiku. Akhirnya aku meringkuk bersandar pada pohon ek tua, aku tersedu-sedu menahan berangnya instingku. Arggghhhhh!

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh lututku yang tergurat, dan sekarang sama sekali tidak perih. Aku mendongak dan menatap idiot lurus ke depan.

"Maaf," kata orang yang tidak ingin kusebut namanya itu, "Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku sadar," aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia menunduk kaku, menunjukkan mata sayu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. "Aku sadar bahwa...bahwa aku telah menemukan kebahagiaan sejatiku. Tujuanku menjadi pelindungmu, hanyalah untuk mendapat kebahagiaan itu. Dan tidak mungkin aku membunuh hal itu, hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku," aku bangun dan menyongsongnya. Memeluk dia yang kusayangi. "Kaulah kebahagiaan sejatiku."

"Dan sekarang aku juga menjadi tahu, aku telah menemukan harapan hidupku yang telah sangat lama kucari."

"Sekarang peganglah tanganku, dan aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu," bisiknya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil selagi kami melesat jauh entah ke mana, aku tidak peduli lagi. Asalkan dia selalu di sampingku, aku akan senantiasa aman.

(Author PoV)

Nona penyihir yang tak bernama itu pun pergi ke negerinya bersama dengan si werecat—Skandar Keynes—yang dicintainya. Mereka sudah sampai di negeri penyihir. Perempuan itu pun sekarang mendapat namanya, sekaligus berbagai julukan karena kemampuan sihirnya yang kini telah mendunia. Gwyneth Keynes, itulah namanya saat ini. Dengan marga itu, kau pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada dua sejoli yang saling menemukan itu. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya lagi ...^^


End file.
